


The Unlikely Love story

by ImNotHuman



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Alternate Universe - Gods & Goddesses, Alya Césaire Bashing, Doesn't know much about myths, F/F, F/M, Gods and Goddesses AU, Good Chloé Bourgeois, Human Kawami's, Hurt Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Inspired by Hades and Persephone (Ancient Greek Religion & Lore), Lila Rossi Bashing, Lila Rossi Lies, M/M, My First Fanfic, Myth AU, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Ship may be added, olympus, poor writing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-23
Updated: 2020-12-25
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:09:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 14,617
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25478209
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ImNotHuman/pseuds/ImNotHuman
Summary: In their last year of school slowly everyone gets told their roles. On the last day of school, Marinette finds out that she will be the Successor to Queen Tikki, the Goddess of Life and Creation. As she goes to school to tell her classmates, she gets chased out and ends up passing out, and who finds her but Felix, the successor to King Plag, the God of Death and Destruction.Marinette ends up staying with Felix in the underworld and they end up falling in love. Along with their friends, they undo the knots that have been made in the thread of destiny and write their own.
Relationships: Chloé Bourgeois/Kagami Tsurugi, Marc Anciel/Nathaniel Kurtzberg, Marinette Dupain-Cheng/Félix
Comments: 37
Kudos: 287





	1. Chapter 1: The Beginning Can Sometimes Be The Worst

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Of Life and Death (will i even complete this? probably not)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19779712) by [I_need_Coffee_and_Linkeduniverse](https://archiveofourown.org/users/I_need_Coffee_and_Linkeduniverse/pseuds/I_need_Coffee_and_Linkeduniverse). 



> Hi! I have never written a fanfic before so this might not be so good. I want to add that I'm not an expert with Greek mythology so it won't really follow it by the book. Anyways I hope you enjoy :)

Marinette had awoken to what she thought would be a normal day. She got up, changed and headed downstairs to help her parents get ready to open up the bakery for the day. Her father was the God of Home, though most called him the God of Baking, he was well known around Olympus for his baked goods, the rumour was that even the top 9 would drop in now and again for something to eat. Then there was her mother, she is the Goddess of the Harvest, which worked out well for them since they always had access to fresh food. 

In Marinette's class, she and Lila were the only ones who hadn't gotten their roles yet, though Marinette thought that Lila did get her role, she just hadn't told anyone. Lila had come to their part of Olympus only a year ago, claiming all these far fetched things, Marinette knew right away that she was a compulsive liar. She went to talk to Lila and tried to explain that Lila didn't need to lie about anything and that they would be there for her, but Lila just barked back telling her to keep quiet or else. Marinette didn't think too much of it and continued to try to show people that she is a liar, that was her first mistake. Her second mistake was trusting Adrian. 

Adrian had known that Lila was a liar and convinced Marinette to back down, Marinette agreeing because she liked him. After she backed down, rumours started going around that Marinette had decided to instead of harassing Lila upfront, that she would do it in the background. Nino, being the boyfriend of Lila's best friend, would constantly hear Lila lying about her, and he would try to defend Marinette and try to get them to allow her to explain her side of the story, but Alya being too deep and thinking too highly of herself insisted that Lila was telling the truth.

Nathanial being in the background and constantly watching the class (not in a creepy way, more of an observing way) knew right away that Marinette was innocent but when he tried to tell the others they didn't believe him, only his boyfriend Marc stood beside him. But there was one more person on Marinette's side, and it came as a shock to everyone. After Chloe got the news that she would be the successor to Knight Pollen the Goddess of Subjection, she grew up. She would have long talks with the beautiful gold goddess, and she learned that if she was going to keep her spot in the top 9, she would have to grow up, and because of that, she apologized to Marinette and became her good friend. But that was all in the past, and what we should be looking at, is the present.

Marinette got downstairs and greeted her parents, they talked as they ate breakfast. For once Marinette woke up early, and she had plenty of time before she needed to go to school. Even though she didn't want to go, it was the last day so she knew that she might as well go. After she finished eating she headed upstairs to change, but was stopped when the door to the shop opened, and there stood Queen Tikki in all her glory. She had beautiful long black hair and was wearing a beautiful peplo that started white and fated to red on the bottom. Tom and Sabine immediately stood up and bowed. Marinette was already halfway up the stairs, she went to bow without thinking and proceeded to fall, luckily she was only a couple steps up but the fall didn't feel nice.

> Tikki Laughed and said, "Please be at ease." Marinette proceeded to get off the floor and stood beside her mother, Queen Tikki continued "Marinette I would like to talk to you, I'm sorry for the late notice, as well as for a short time but I have to leave soon."
> 
> Sabine was the first to speak, "Is there a problem, your majesty?" she was concerned for her child
> 
> "Do not threaten, I only hear to pass on the good news of Marinette’s role, would it be alright if we talked upstairs?"

The mother gave them the ok, and the beautiful red queen followed Marinette to her room so that they could talk. To say that Marinette was confused and scared would be an understatement, normally it was one of the three fates that gave them the news. The only other time that a high god, or goddess would come to tell them was if they were going to be their successor or if it was terrible news. She had heard that when Julika got news of her role, it was Duke Plage that came to tell her, most people would have been terrified, or distraught to find out that there was the next god/goddess of darkness and illness, but she was one of the few that didn't mind, even if it meant living in the underworld.

When they finally got to Marinette's room they sat on her pink bed.

> "Do not worry, little Goddess, I have good news to tell you. Your role will be my successor, you are to be the next Goddess of Creation, and Life." Tikki told her with a bright smile which she holds through Marinette’s outburst
> 
> "WHAT!!! There must be a mistake, I mean someone as clumsy as me, couldn't possibly be the next Goddess of life and creation! I mean, shouldn't they be graceful, and poise, you can't be serious Queen Tikki!" she said it so fast that most would have not understood what she was saying.
> 
> But Tikki understood everything that she was saying and stepped in, "I am more than serious Marinette, you are meant to be the next Queen, the Goddess of Creation and life. I handcrafted your soul, you should know that the Main three, The King of the Sun, The Queen of life and Creation, and the Duke of Death, all the successor’s souls were hand made by the current God and Goddess. Marinette I love you like my own child, the reason that I stopped by often was not just for your dad's wonderful cookies, but also so that I could watch you grow. This power was made for you! Also please call me Tikki"

The Queen spent the next half an hour explaining things to Marinette. She told her that she has a soul bond with Adrian and that once she told him, that she would be his bride, the bond will connect. She also told her that she would be gone for the next while, and will return on Summer Solstice the following year where the next top 9 will take their place publicly to all Olympus as well as mortals, and that would also be when she would wed Adrian. She also explained that the bond could be broken but not to worry too much about it, the only way that it could break was if either one of them cheats (but that only damages it), or if they don't get married by Summer Solstice the following year. She told the young Goddess that the apprenticeship will start the day after the Summer Solstice. She then provided Marinette three gifts that were passed down from goddess to goddess. The first one was a beautiful peplo that started green but faded into a beautiful blood red. She then gave Marinette a crown of gold made to twist and look like vines, with gems that look like flowers decorated around it. And finally, she gave her this pair of gorgeous red and black earrings that made it look like a yin and yang.

After Tikki gave Marinette her gifts, she told her that she must be off, to tell Adrian the good news as well as to her duties. Before she left she did also mention to the parents that Marinette would be her successor. After Tikki left, Marinette put on the gifts and got ready for school. She was so excited to tell her friends, sure most of the class doesn't' like her anymore, but still, this was the best thing that could have happened to her! When she was finished changing she went downstairs and hugged her parents, and left.

Even though she had a 30-minute talk with Queen Tikki, she was still early when she got to the school building. When she got there she saw Nino at the front and ran to tell him the good news. 

> "Hey, Nett, you're dressed all fancy, what's the occasion?" 
> 
> "Hey, Nino! You won't believe it, Tikki stopped by this morning and told me that I would be her successor! She gave this" she gestured to her whole outfit "to me as a gift!"
> 
> "No way!! But to be honest I don't think I can think of anyone more worthy of that title!" He said smiling, but soon his smile dropped as he saw his girlfriend coming up to him and Marinette, as an instinct he took Marinette's wrist and put her behind him. He also noticed that Lila was by Alya, but stopped at a certain distance and just watched. Her face may have looked terrified, but her eyes held a smirk.
> 
> "NINO! Don't even try to protect that snake! Lila came to me this morning, she told me that last night Queen Tikki came and told her that she was her successor! But that's not all, she also warned her about **Marinette** , and told her that she was the Goddess of Lies and Deceit and that she would try to take the title away from h-" 
> 
> But Nino had heard enough, "Alya we have talked about this, Lila is a liar, and I don't understand how you can't see it!" 
> 
> "EXCUSE ME! I am the successor of Knight Trixx, I am the next Goddess of truth, and I can see the truth! You" she pointed to Marinette "are a no good, dirty liar, that was playing us all for fools, and you" she pointed now to Nino "should be protecting our QUEEN!" 

Marinette had heard enough, it already hurt to hear someone else claim her title, but then to hear someone that she thought was once her best friend, call her a snake, a liar, to tell her that she was playing them all for fools, she ran, she ran and didn't look back. Nino looked back as she started to run, but he knew that he had to at least defend Mari, before following her. I mean, what's the worst that could happen.

> "Nett, don't go, dang it. Look hear Alya, **do not** question me for protection Marinette, she is the true successor, and I am not just protecting her because she is my friend, no, I feel the connection to her, and if you don't then **that's** the real problem!"
> 
> "Excuse me, are you questioning **my** connection to the next **queen**! I have forgiven you time and time again ("I never asked for your forgiveness" Nino cuts in) because I understood that you guys are childhood friend, but you have gone too far!"
> 
> "If you're trying to break up with me then just say it, because I agree, now I have to go find my Queen!" 

Just as he was about to leave he saw Chloe, Nathaniel, and Marc walk up to the school, he ran up to them telling them that they need to find Mari and that he will explain later. As he ran to look for his friend he never looked back, but if he did then he would have seen the torn look on Alya's face, she looked borderline angry and sad. If he had turned around then he would have also seen Lila walk up to Alya smirking, and Adrian walking up to the group confused. If he had stayed a bit longer, then he would have heard Alya and Lila explain what happened, as well as Lila’s “role” and he would have heard Adrian's response.

XoXoXoXoXo

As Marinette ran she never looked back, and she never looked at where she was running to, the only thing that she was thinking was _I have to get away, I can't stay here_! After running for what felt like a long time she stopped, she then saw that she was in an open field, with flowers, and tall grass. As she stopped to catch her breath and was readying herself to go back, she felt an ache in her heart, but it didn't stop, it only got worse. She dropped to the floor, crying, feeling the pain take over. Slowly the grass around her dried up and died, the flowers withered and decayed, the birds and the bugs flying around dropped dead, as the Goddess of life shrieked in pain as she felt as if her heart was being torn to shreds. She was confused at first where the pain was coming from, but then she remembered, Tikki mentioned that when the connection was damaged it caused great pain to the other, and that means that Adrian had just cheated on her. In a last scream of pain, she passed out, but not before seeing a figure dressed in black approach her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading!! I hope that you enjoyed it! Feel free to comment, I would love to hear what you think about the story so far!
> 
> The Current Successors:
> 
> Adrian Agreste: Successor to King Nooroo, The God of the Sun  
> Chloe Bourgeois: Successor to Pollen, the Goddess of Subjection  
> Ivan Bruel: The next God of Strength  
> Alya Cesaire: Successor to Trixx, the Goddess of Illusion, and Truth  
> Julek Couffaine: The next goddess of Darkness and Illness  
> Marinette Dupain-Cheng: Successor to Queen Tikki, The Goddess of Life, and Creation  
> Mylene Haprele: The next Goddess of Kindness  
> Max Kante: the next God of Technology  
> Alix Kumbdel: the Next Goddess of Speed  
> Nathaniel Kurtzberg: the next God of Art  
> Nino Lahiffe: Successor to Wayzz, the God of Protection  
> Rose Lavillant: The next Goddess of flowers  
> Le Chien Kim: the Next God of Competition  
> Sabrina Raincomprix: The next Goddess of Loyalty  
> Lila Rossi: The next goddess of Lies, and deceit  
> Alec Anciel: Successor of Duusu, Goddess of Emotion  
> Felix Agreste: Successor to King Plag, God of the Dead and Destruction  
> Allegra Sparrow: The next Goddess of Witchcraft  
> Claude Mime: The next god of Judgment (dead)  
> Amanda Mime: The next god of Judgment (living/Gods)  
> Allan Mercury: The next god of death  
> Luka Couffaine: Successor to Sass, the God of time
> 
> The Current Gods/Goddess:
> 
> Sabine: Goddess of Harvest  
> Tom: God of Home  
> Queen Tikki: Goddess of Creation and Life  
> Gabriel: God of Balance  
> Emilie: Goddess of performances  
> Willow: Goddess of Witchcraft  
> Marada: Goddess of Illness and Darkness  
> Duke (King) Plag: God of Death and Destruction  
> Ray: God of healing  
> Nathalie: Goddess of Planning  
> King Nooroo: God of the sun and light
> 
> (This will update with each chapter when a new character is mentioned or introduced)


	2. Chapter 2: The Underworld Is A Not So Cold Place

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Its time to meet Felix, and learn about his life.

Felix is the son of Gabrial the God of Balance, and Emilie the Goddess of performances. Felix also has a twin brother Adrian. The only thing that Adrian and Felix have in common is their looks, and they still look so different due to the way that they carry themselves. Felix has always been more reserved, he enjoys his time reading, and going for walks, while Adrian enjoyed meeting people, socializing. Due to there differences they never really got along great, they didn’t hate each other, they were just never close and preferred it that way. 

Growing up Felix’s mother was always the one around since she was a lesser God compared to her husband. Both he and Adrian have fond memories of their mother. She was the one that got Felix into reading, she would read to him every night, and sometimes she would tell him stories of plays the mortals would put on in her honour. Even though their father was always working, he tried his best to at least be there for them at the end of the day, and have dinner with them. Sometimes Felix looks back at those days, in sadness, others with happiness, even though both his parents weren’t constantly there for him and his brother, it always seems to be perfect compared to what it turned into.

Right before they were supposed to start school an accident happened when his mom was with 2 friends on a girl’s day. She went out with her friend Willow the Goddess of Witchcraft and Marada the Goddess of Darkness and Illness. Apparently they got in a fight and started throwing attacks to each other, Emilie tried to step in between them to break up the fight, but due to that, she got hit with both of their spells. Emilie didn’t die, but unfortunately, she wouldn’t wake up, the combination of the two spells created something that not even Ray the God of Healing could fix. When his father heard about what had happened he was pissed. He talked to the high 9 demanding that some form of punishment be given. The 2 Goddess’s were bound to the underworld until they can find a way to undo what has been done, even though Gabriel wanted more to be done, he was at least happy that he doesn’t have to see them again, and he had hoped that they would be able to bring her back to him soon. Felix never really held the same resentment that his father had, maybe it was because they were his mother’s friend, or that it was an accident, or maybe its because he got to know them and he works with them.

After that Gabrial got really protective over his sons, trying his best to keep them safe, but he also grew distinct, it was clear he was afraid to hurt again. Slowly he stopped joining them for dinner and saying goodnight, he started to shut himself in, only leaving when he had duties to fulfill. It was clear to Felix that everything that his father saw, reminded him of Emilie, but it was also clear that he held on hope. Felix was never too sure, but he knew that his father was doing research in the background, hoping that he too, can find a way to wake his sleeping wife. Due to the fact that they were practically never allowed to leave their father’s land, he hired  Nathalie the Goddess of Planning, to teach his two boys.

Felix never really minded being homeschooled, he would be lying if he said that he didn’t enjoy it, but his brother, on the other hand, he hated it. Adrian was a social person, so being cut away from everyone, and having a cold brother didn’t really help, when they were in there last 2 years of school, Adrian was able to convince their father to let him go to school. It was clear to him that his father had favourited Adrian compared to him, his guess was it was because out of the both of the Adrian was the more like Emilie. Even though his father favoured his brother, he was at least allowed to go on walks.

And then the day came where they were assigned there roles. He remembers that day because it had started off so unusual, that having the Gods come seemed like it was only logical to happen. When he got up that morning and headed to have breakfast he saw that not only was his brother was there before him, but his father was there two. Felix couldn’t remember the last time that his father ate breakfast with them. As they were finishing up their breakfast, they hear a knock on the door, then immediately a crash. All three of them bolted up from their chair and his assistant followed. When they got to the front they found what seemed to be a slightly annoyed God as well as another God, but his one held a Cheshire grin. The four imminently recognized them and bowed. The one on the right was tall and wear a purple tunic, and he had dark purple hair, it was clear that he was King Nooroo, and to the left was a god wearing a black tunic and he had black hair, and green eyes, everything about him screamed cat-like, it was clear that he was Duke Plag.

> “Rise, I apologize for the door (“I don’t!” Plag interrupted with a smirk), we will have it fixed soon, right Plage?” King Nooroo said, side-eyeing his companion. 
> 
> “Excuse me your highness, but what brings you to my home?” Gabriel asked, clearly not interested in the door.
> 
> “Relax, I’m here for Felix!” Duke Plag just casually dropped, causing the Agrest family to have a moment of panic, and stiffen. 
> 
> “Really Plag did you have to phrase it like that! As you know when young Gods and Goddess’s are in their last year of school they get their roles. We are here to assign your sons their roles.” King Nooroo said, trying to calm the family.
> 
> “Wait, does that mean that Felix is the next God of Death?” Gabriel said it was clear to everyone in the room that he was trying to hide his disgust. Gods of the underworld have always gotten a bad rep, and ever since he got the two goddesses sent down there he has despised that place and anyone associated with it. 
> 
> “Yes, is there a problem with that?” Plag had asked, any smirk or smile that was on his face soon disappeared. When it was confirmed both Adrian and Gabrial had a face of disgust, but it was clear that they were trying to hold their tung due to Plags presents.
> 
> “Plag I’m sure he didn’t mean it in a rude way. Felix will be Plags successor and Adrian mine.”

As soon as Nooroo said that Gabrial moved closer to Adrian, holding his shoulders in a proud way. At that moment Felix had felt abandon. It was clear that his own father was ready to abandon him, for his more flashy son, the one that would come to rule all of the Gods and Goddess. Adrian held this smile, a smile that made it seem almost as if Adrian thought that he deserved it, that he got the role that he deserved, but Adrian didn’t do anything to deserve it he was born to take that role. It was also at that moment that he realized why he and Adrian were so different. He was made to live in the cold isolation that is the Underworld, Adrian was made to live on Olympus in the sun, socializing and being loved. 

> “Well now that, that’s cleared, I will be taking Felix to the Underworld with me. My job is not an easy one to learn, and as you should be aware, when you get your role you can start the apprenticeship right away.” It was also clear to Plag that Felix was no longer wanted here, and that if he stayed he may not be treated fairly for the last few remaining months.
> 
> Before anyone could response Felix spoke for the first time, “I understand.” Plag then turned around and Felix followed and never looked back. 

Felix found that the Underworld was not as bad as most people described it as. Sure the main floor where his palace was located was not the most welcoming place, but that was designed to try and keep the living mortals away. Speaking of keeping mortals away, he ended up getting a three-headed dog named Cerberus. Even though he may look scary, he is actually a sweet dog. 

Felix also found that the Gods that lived there to not be as bad as they’re rumoured to be. He found the Goddesses that was his mother’s friend to be pleasant. When he got down to the Underworld, and when he first met them, they apologized for what happened to their mother and showed him their progress. Not shortly after meeting them, he got to meet Allegra Sparrow, Willows’s successor. He found her to be pleasant to be around and decided that she would be his righthand man when they get to rise to their position. She was smart and quick-witted, she was also confident and sassy, out of all the gods his age, she was his closes friend. 

He also soon met Claude Mime, the next God of Judgment, or more specifically Judgment of the dead. His role would be to judge any soul that is currently in the Underworld that caused a problem and what their punishment is. His twin sister Amanda, is the next Goddess of Judgment for the living as well as the Gods. Even though Claude’s job is serious, he is the complete opposite of serious. Claude constantly jokes around, playing pranks on everyone, as well as teasing people whenever he got the chance. Even though he and Claude are complete opposites he finds that he quite enjoys his company, maybe it’s because having him around Felix doesn’t have to be serious and he can let loose, or as loose as he can get.

When he met Claude he also met Allan Mercury, Claude’s best friend and the next god of death. Felix may be called the God of death, but really he is the God of the Dead, Allan, he is truly the God of death. His job is to go to the mortal world and collect soul that didn’t die in battle and bring them to the underworld. Allan is a lot calmer than Claude but is almost just as childish at times (if that’s possible). Allan can be snarky, but he is also very intelligent as well as compassionate. There was one time when he had to bring a little girl, around the age of 6, to the underworld, he carried her all the way to his castle and had her skip the line. He held her close and calmed her as they explained that she was dead and put her on the floor for souls that lived their lives doing nothing good or bad.

There is another Goddess that he is yet to meet due to the fact that she is still in school and decided to wait to have his apprenticeship. She is the successor to Marada. Apparently her name is Julika, he believes that she is a member of Adrian’s class, and her older brother Luka is the successor to Knight Sass, the God of time, other than that he knows nothing.

Out everyone that he has met in the Underworld, he finds himself the closest to Plag, though neither of them will ever admit it. Plag was like the father figure he never got, and Plag was helping him let loss and enjoy life. When he first got to the underworld Plag had told him to refer to himself as a prince and that in the underground Plag is king. Even though most gods call Plag a Duke (Due to the fact that he couldn’t be a king, and that he was more important than a knight), but in the Underworld, he was a king. The underworld was their domain, and anyone that entered would have to follow their rules. 

XoXoXoXoXoX

Even though Felix enjoys living in the underworld he finds that he enjoys going for walks on the surface by the entrance to the underworld. Today is the last day of school, and he figured that the next Goddess of Life and Creation would be told her role today. Allan had told him of a beautiful field of wildflowers on the west of the entrance and decided to take a look. He was walking calmly their when he heard a scream of pain, as he ran there he saw a young goddess, possible their age on the floor crying, and screaming in pain. She had long midnight blue hair and was wearing a green and red peplo, as well as a golden crown that looked to be vines with the finest of jewels (that says something coming from the man that produces the finest of jewels in all of Olympus) in the shape of flowers covering it. All life around her was dead, except for her. He got there just as she had passed out. As he was looking at her trying to figure out what she was the Goddess of he quickly realized that she was Queen Tikki’s successor, due to the connection that the top 9 have (the royals, Queen, King and Duke have the strongest connection). He had a moment looking at her, wondering if he should leave her there, bring her to someone in the nearby part of Olympus, or bring her with him in the underworld. He knew that he couldn’t leave her, someone might kidnap her, and he knew that because of his new status no one will want to go near him. Despite his better judgement he carried her and decided to take her with him to the underworld.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ya were finally done with introductions!! In the next chapter, we will continue the story! 
> 
> Please feel free to comment I would like to hear your thoughts on the story so far!


	3. Chapter 3: Their Beginning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Felix brings Marinette to the underworld, and they finally meet.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is just a set up for the story, next chapter I promise to have more interactions with just Marinette and Felix!

Felix carried the sleeping beauty into the underworld, determined to get her to the palace. As soon as he entered he went to the closed bedroom and laid her down. He then proceeds to call Plag and Allegra (Allegra had given Felix a magic flute that when you want someone to come to your location all you have to do is blow it and think of who you need, they will hear it and most likely come(unless your Claude)). 

He only had to wait for a few minutes until they had appeared. When Plag had entered the room to see a girl passed out on the bed sleeping he smirked.

> “I see you kidnapped yourself a Bride. Did you do the floor splitting in half thing?” Plag asked smirking, he already knew the answer but he couldn’t pass up the opportunity to make fun of him. 
> 
> “No Plag, I found this girl outside when I went for a walk, she was screaming in pain and passed out.” At that Allegra immediately ran to the girl, and started doing healing spells, and anything to numb pain. “I think she may be Queen Tikki’s successor.”

At that comment, Plag’s smirk dropped and he really looked at the sleeping girl.

> “ Fe, I’m going to need more information. Was someone attacking her?”
> 
> “ Not that I am aware of. When I found her she was on her knees screaming in pain, by the time that I reached her, she passed out. All the plants around her were also dead.”

At the last comment, Plags eyes widen. He looked as if he had realized something.

> “I’m not sure if I’m right, and the only way to confirm it is to ask her, but I think your idiot brother damaged their soul bond.” It was now Felix’s turn to widen his eyes. He couldn’t believe that his brother would do something like that to someone so ~~_cute_~~ (“ _what am I thinking”_ Felix thought).
> 
> “Should I go get a numbing stone from Willow?” Allegra asked, speaking for the first time
> 
> “What for?” Felix asked confused as to why Allegra would being a rock
> 
> “You really don’t know, a numbing stone is a stone that numbs the effects of a soul bond. Generally, both couples would wear this, if they agree that they don’t want to be together and can’t break the bond.” Allegra stated with a grin, it was clear that it pleased her to know something that Felix didn’t.
> 
> “That’s a good idea kid, it might also help her wake up sooner if my hunch is right.”
> 
> “How do you know she will have any” Felix asked, he was skeptical that something like that would be easy to find, let alone have Willow somehow obtain itx especially with her being stuck in the underworld.
> 
> “Felix are you alright, you normally act like you know everything.” Plag let out a chuckle and Felix just gave her a glare, which she laughed at, “Man, I need to talk to you more about my craft. The stones can only be found in the underworld, like many witchcraft ingredients. Now if you will excuse I need to go collect that stone for your girlfriend.”She said the last part with a wink and left the room. 

Not shortly after she left, she came back with the stone, attached to a string making it into a necklace, and they put it on her. After she did that Felix and Allegra left the room to make some lunch, hoping that she would wake soon, and felt she may feel more comfortable talking if she had some sandwiches to eat. Not that long after they left Marinette woke up. At first, she was confused, remembering that she was in a field of flowers, feeling the worst pain she had ever felt, and now she was in an almost empty bedroom, with Duke Plag looking at her,  _ Wait, Duke Plag! _ she thought as she suddenly completely woke up. 

> “Hey don’t worry, my protegee found you, you’re safe. Are you alright to get up, he and his friend are making lunch, and it should be ready by now.”

She nodded and got up, she followed him to a big dining room, with a table made out of black wood, and chairs also made out of that wood. There is a fireplace at the back and that has a large roaring fire, and all the torches along the walls are lit up. In the center of the ceiling hangs a beautiful chandelier, with gorgeous gemstones that seem to be reflecting the fire in the center. When she entered, she saw two blond people, one a boy and one a girl. The girl had long hair that was in a braid that goes along her shoulder, she also had purple eyes. She wore a purple dress, as well as a purple pointed hat (witches hat). Beside her, the boy had straight hair and grey eyes. He wore a black tunic, but looking at him she couldn’t help but feel that he looked familiar, and that’s when it hit her.

> “You’re Adrian’s brother!” she screamed before thinking. 
> 
> “Unfortunately I am. But its good to see that you are up, we have some sandwiches, you can eat while you explain.” He said as he gestured to the seats closest to the fireplace. 

Marinette sat down and took one of the sandwiches, she noticed that the bread was the same that her parents made. After taking a few bites she started to explain, she kept it brief not wanting to waste their time. She explained that a girl had moved into her school and was clearly lying, and everyone seemed to believe her no matter how many facts were thrown in their face. She did also add that there were a few that believed her, which caused her to freak out for a bit remembering that she had just ran off and disappeared on them. After coming down, she explained that she was in fact Tikki’s successor. It was the next part that she told in more detail, feeling that this was what was important at the moment. She told them about the confrontation in front of the school and how she ran off, and then she told them that Adrian had cheated on her. That last comment caused Felix to scoff at just how stupid his brother was. 

> Allegra was the first to speak, “Alright now that I feel I have a better feeling of the situation I can head to Olympus and gather your friends at your parent’s bakery. We can talk about what to do after that with them, you can also tell them that you are ok.”
> 
> “That’s a good idea, Allegra, I think that I’ll come, this is a matter of the top 9 after all.” Plag winked at Felix as he was said that, and it caused Marinette to be confused.

Before Felix could protest to being left alone with Mari, Allegra had stood up and left through a portal to Olympus. Felix inwardly cursed, knowing that Plage was trying to play matchmaker. Both Felix and Marinette looked at each other awkwardly, not knowing what to do, but that’s when an idea hit Felix. 

> “Would you be interested in looking at the Underworld’s Garden while we are waiting? It may not b-” but he was cut off before he could finish by an excited Marinette
> 
> “Would that really be alright, can I?” Marinette asked in return excited to explore a garden that she had never seen before, as well as see the infamous  pomegranate tree.

With that, he led her to the Garden. The Garden had a beautiful black iron fence surrounding it. Even though most who would see the garden wouldn’t care for it but when Marinette saw it, her eyes lit up, and she dragged Felix around trying to learn the most that she could. When they finally got to the infamous tree she stared in wonder, looking at what seemed to be the freshest pomegranate that she has ever seen. She obviously didn’t eat one, but she enjoyed hearing the story of how it was said to grow there.

XoXoXoXo

When Plag got to Olympus he immediately changed into a cat, but not before giving Allegra a note to show that she was collecting people for Plag. She first headed over to the schoolhouse by Marinette’s house. She knocked before she entered the classroom. It was a decent size, but a bit smaller than the one that she attended. She looked around and could immediately spot the liar, she was surrounded by most of the class and had her arm wrapped around Felix’s look alike. It seemed that the only people to notice her enter was the teacher and a few students talking in the back corner, she felt that those would be Marinette’s friends. She walked up to the teacher’s desk and spoke,

> “I’m here to collect a few of your students, they are requested to have a meeting with King Plag.” After she spoke everyone seemed to notice the newcomer and what she said, and then the liar had the nerve to stand up and speak.
> 
> “I’m sorry I think I misheard you, did you just call Plag  _ king _ ?” she emphasized the last part clearing not liking the presents of someone from the underworld
> 
> “Yes I said,  _ King  _ Plag, and you have no right to just say his name without his title, no-” before she could finish the girl beside the liar stood up and hit the dest in front of her
> 
> “And who are you to speak so rudely to Lila. She is Queen Tiki’s successor and can call anyone whatever she wants, she outranks you, whatever you are.” the students around her giggled but stopped when they saw Allegra’s angered face,  _ They can’t really think that SHE would be Queen Tikis successor _ .
> 
> “I don’t care who she is the successor to, she has no right to speak so rudely of any of the top nine, and let alone my king. And I will have you know that I will be Prince Felix’s righthand man when he ascends to his position, and you should know that when you enter the underworld you are in  _ his _ domain, and anything he says go, so if I were you I would ho-” But before she would finish, the teacher finally stepped in
> 
> “Now, now calm down. You said you were here to collect some students, just let me see the note, and tell me their names and they can be on there way.” She said with a smile that meant that she and Lila’s conversation was done. 

She showed the teacher the note and said the student’s names, she started with the students that were one of the nine successors, Chloe, Nino, Marc, and Luka, and then she said Nathaniel's name and the shock on everyone’s face were satisfying. The five stood up surprised and gathered their stuff and following Allegra out and leaving a stunted class alone.

> “Excuse me, but why did Duke Plag want to talk to us? Is it about Marinette?” Nino asked
> 
> “Yes but before I tell you anything I need to get Kagami, and then we can head to Marinette’s house.”

After that, they fell in comfortable silence as they headed to Kagami’s house. She was quickly retrieved and they headed to Marinette’s house. They entered the bakery and Allegra explained who she was and why she was there. They quickly closed up and took them to the seating area at the back of the house. Allegra then opened a portal and went to retrieve Felix and Marinette. When she opened the portal she found Felix and Marinette sitting on the bench under the pomegranate tree.

> “Excuse me, love birds but its time to talk to the parents.” Both flushed red quickly to Allegra’s satisfactory.

They stood up and entered the portal. As soon as Marinette stepped through she was hugged (tackled really) by the friends that know that Marinette disappeared. Plag then transformed back in himself, and everyone in the room (beside Allegra and Felix) froze in shock. They quickly explained why they were their and what happened.

> “I’m going to punch Adrian, I can’t believe I once held him highly. First knowing that the witch was a liar, but then  _ knowingly _ , damage his bond with Marinette.” It was clear that Kagami was pissed, her girlfriend Chloe didn’t help as she was clearly also pissed muttering “he is ridiculous, utterly ridiculous” under her breath, and looked ready to help Kagami in her conquest for revenge.
> 
> “Before you guys decide to kill my brother we need to know that to do next.”
> 
> Allegra was the next one to speak, “Why don’t we have Marinette stay in the underworld with us until next year at the Summer  Solstice . It would be safer for her”
> 
> Tom looked ready to protest but Sabine stopped her husband, “I understand, having her on Olympus might put a target on her back, from either Lila or those who believe her to be the true successor and try to do something.” Everyone in the room muttered in agreement, except Marinette
> 
> “Don’t get me wrong, I wouldn’t mind staying in the Underworld, but I don’t think I could survive a year without my friends,” Marinette said, clearly worried to not see her friends
> 
> But then Chloe came to the rescue, “What are you talking about? We can come and visit you, or we can meet up. I have known Felix like our whole lives, it wouldn’t be weird if me and my girlfriend (she winked at Kagami) came to visit once in a while.”
> 
> “And I’m a God of art why wouldn’t me and my boyfriend come to the underworld for some inspiration!” Nathaniel said holding Marcs hands
> 
> “My sister will be down there, so I could always say that I’m visiting her,” Luka added

They each took turns reassuring her, that it would be alright, and before she knew it she was packing her belongings and headed to the underworld to spend the next year. Little did this group know that by doing this they were creating knots in the strings of fate, but also un-knotting a few. The fates sat back, enjoying the show.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just wanted to add that Gods and Goddess's that work in the underworld have massive respect for Plag, and his successor. Most Gods on Olympus dislike they gods that work in the underworld causing them to have a bad rep, due to this they are as close as family, which is why Allegra got pissed when someone disrespected Plag.
> 
> Thanks for reading, please leave a comment and tell me how the story is going so far!


	4. Chapter 4: A Warm Welcome

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Marinette's first day in the Underworld, and an unexpected guest.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yea!! I finished Summer School today!
> 
> Sorry for the short update, but I wanted it to end where I did.
> 
> Also thanks for over 1000 hits!!

After entering the portal, she was shown to what would be her room. The room was fairly big, with dark walls, and beautiful carvings. There was a balcony at the back of the room, that had a view of the underworld. There was a big canopy bed on the left side of the wall and faced a large fireplace on the opposite side of the bed. There were two doors, one that led to a spacious walk-in closet and another one that led to a big bathroom, with a dark marble bath. After looking around someone came and dropped off food. She ate then headed off to bed.

In the morning she headed into the big dining room. Felix and Allegra were there, along with Plag. There were two boys that she was yet to meet, one with short brown hair, and blue eyes, and the other had dark skin, brown hair and eyes. When she entered The brown-haired boy, Claude walked straight to Marinette, bowed, took one of her hands and kissed it and introduced himself. Before Marinette would respond, the other boy, Allan, pushed him out of the way and shook her hand and introduced himself. 

After they were taken away from Marinette, by a slightly annoyed and amused Allegra, they sat down and started to eat. The two boys took this as a chance to properly get two know Marinette and vice versa. It turns out that Allegra, Allan, and Claude weren’t supposed to be there, but when the two boys heard that she would be there they went to meet her, and Allegra was there to keep them under control. While they were talking they started to talk about their jobs when Felix asked Marinette a question.

> “Since you will be staying here, and due to your ability, I was wondering if you would take care of the garden?”
> 
> When Marinette heard his question, her eyes lit up, “Really I would be allowed, I would love to, you have such a beautiful garden!” She answered, then added, “I was also wondering if I would be allowed to help cook and bake? I did it all the time with my papa and mama, so I enjoy cooking, so would it be alright?” Her question caught Felix off guard. Due to him growing up with wealth, and the current position he has, he never really considered cooking things himself.
> 
> “Sure, just make sure to ask Mal, she’s the one that cooks food for us, you can find her in the kitchen” Felix stated

After they finished breakfast Marinette headed to the kitchen asking if it would be alright to help or cook from time to time, and Mal was happy to agree. After Marinette headed to the garden with a sketchbook in hand. She took care of the garden, and when she was taking a break or finished her work she would sit under the pomegranate tree and draw ideas for new life (plants, mostly flowers). While she was resting on her second break, she heard a voice beside her.

> “That’s a beautiful flower, are you planning on creating it.” She almost jumped but when she looked to the side, she saw that it was only Felix. 
> 
> “Thanks and I’m not sure yet, I’m only in the first draft, but I’m thinking about it. What brings you here?” Marinette asked while blushing a bit due to the complement. 
> 
> “I came to check on you, as well as to bring you your lunch.” He held out a plate of food
> 
> “Thanks, your highness!” Marinette said smiling, while Felix just looked at her shocked
> 
> “Why did you refer to me as your highness, you're ranked higher than me, and I’m only considered a duke,” Felix asked, trying his best to understand.
> 
> “On Olympus, I may be ranked higher than you, but here, you are the king, and I am your guest. I felt that it would be rude to not refer you to your title while I’m a guest on your land.” She answered
> 
> “I thank you for the respect, but you may just call me Felix, no need for formality,” Felix answered

While they were having their conversation little did they know that the three stooges (Allegra, Allan, and Claude), as well as Plag, were watching, and after Marinette's answer they all knew that they loved her, and hoped that she and Felix would end up together. (Now back to their conversation)

> After Marinette and Felix finished eating Marinette spoke out and asked Felix a question. “Felix, do like reading, and would you happen to have a library around here?”
> 
> “I actually love to read, and yes we have a library. I’m still on break so if you would like I would escort you there?” Felix answer
> 
> “That would be lovely thank you.” They stood up and started to head to the library, both fully aware that they were being watched. Marinette decided to start speaking, and rather loudly, “Do you get a lot of free time? I’m just wondering since there always seems to be people around.” She emphasized the last part.
> 
> Felix smirked, knowing exactly what she was doing, “Yes normally, but it seems that I’m not alone this time.” He said sending a side glare, to where Claude was hiding, and when he did they heard a quiet scream, they both laughed.

After that the three stooges and Plag left them alone, after all, they did make it clear that they wanted alone time. *wink*

They continued their walk to the library, getting into a pleasant talk about books they like to read. After getting to their destination, Felix went over to a specific bookshelf and handed Marinette a book called The story of being on the bottom, and going to the top.

> “I felt that you may enjoy this book. This is one of my favourites.” Felix said, trying to hide his blush, though he didn’t understand why he was blushing.
> 
> “I actually love this book, unfortunately, my copy got destroyed by Lila.” Marinette's face fell but quickly her smile brightened. “Thanks so much, I think I’m going to re-read this! I always loved the part where the boy was able to change everyone's mind!”

They continued to talk about the book until Felix had to go to return to his duties. After Marinette looked around a bit, grabbing a few books on designing, and plants she headed back to the garden to read, and sketch. She quickly found that she loved to be there. She loved to be surrounded by plants, which made her feel calm. She felt that she now understood why she was the next Goddess of Life and Creation. She was always a creative spirit, she loved to create different articles of clothes for her friends, and she has always appreciated the different forms of life.

When it started to get late, she decided to head to the kitchen to help Mal make supper. Mal has shiny long black hair, and was in a bun, and asked that Marinette do the same. Mal told Marinette that they would be making more than normal because tonight they will be having more guests, all Gods, and Goddesses. Marinette worked on the bread, and vegetables, while Mal worked on the meat and cheese. When they started to get close to finishing, Mal thanked Marinette for her help and told her that she should probably get ready for dinner and that she could handle the rest.

Marinette left and headed to her room to freshen up. She changed into a dark blue peplo that reached past her feet. She had her hair tied up in a messy bun. She put on the earrings that she got from Tikki, and read until she was called for dinner. An underworld nymph named Nara came to collect her. She headed to the dining hall. When she entered only Plag was in there, and he gave her a smirk.

> “Did you enjoy your day? You sure seemed to enjoy hanging around Fe.” Plag said, smirking, and almost laughing when he saw her blush. 

The door then opened and four figures walked through the doors. There was a beautiful goddess with flowing straight ginger hair and green eyes. She had on green and white peplo. Then beside her was a Goddess with brown hair and blue eyes, she was wearing a black dress and a black veil. Behind the Goddess was Marinette's good friend and amazing musician, Luka. But the person that had Marinette's eyes wide, and made her want to run, and the girl in front of the brown-haired girl. The young Goddess was wearing a similar outfit as the one behind her, except hers was purple, and she wasn’t wearing a veil. The young Goddess was Juleka Couffaine, one of Marinette's classmates.

> "Marinette?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed the chapter! Also, feel free to comment on your thoughts, I was also wondering if you guys got any suggestions for some of the helps species, should I make them dead humans or species like the nymphs?
> 
> Btw, Mal is also an underworld nymph!


	5. Chapter 5: To Take a Chance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Its been a month and Marinette convinces the group to go to a nearby village to celebrate Summer Solstice.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm planning on doing a chapter or two for each month, after the dinner the events of this chapter take place late June.

To say that Marinette wasn’t expecting to run into her classmate on the first day is an understatement. They both kind of just froze there surprised and shocked to see each other. Marinette had completely forgotten that Juleka had been placed in the underworld after everything that had happened in the last 48 hours. Luka, feeling the tense air, walked in front of the Goddesses, and greeted Marinette.

> “Long time no see Ma-Ma-Marinette,” Luka said, laughing at Mari’s glare
> 
> “Well, I see that you already know Lady Marinette, Juleka. Marinette, this is Willow the current Goddess of Witchcraft,” he gestured to the ginger, “and this is Marada the current Goddess of Illnesses and Darkness,” he gestured to the Goddess in the veil, “and you seem to already know her successor Juleka, which it's also nice to meet you, I look forward to working with you.” Felix finished offering his hand to Juleka.
> 
> “It's nice to meet you my lady.” Both the Goddesses said and bowed to show their respect at Marinette, causing Juleka to be confused. 
> 
> “Gezz, why are you all so formal, we'll be living and working together lighten up!” Plag said, as he whisked them all to the table.

The dinner started kind of awkward. It was clear that Marinette and Juleka felt uncomfortable being in each other's presents. Due to the tense air that they were both producing, everyone felt uncomfortable to talk, except Plag, but he was too busy stuffing his face in Camembert to notice or care. Eventually, Felix speaks up,

> “I thought that I should let you know that when we have guests from Olympus, that you should refer to Marinette as Mary, the Goddess of the Underworld Plants. There will be some that will refer to Marinette by her given role, but that will be obvious at the time.” The two goddesses nodded in understanding, but Jukleka just looked so confused, 
> 
> “Excuse me, but why is Marinette here, and why do you need us to refer to her as someone different when we have guests?” Juleka asked, very quietly, that it was almost missed. 
> 
> “I feel that is a conversation that Marinette can have with you after dinner, unless you want to explain now?” Felix asked looking at Marinette, rather than Juleka.
> 
> “After supper, thank you, Felix,” Marinette said, giving Felix a thankful look

Dinner continued, and after a while, they were able to get into a comfortable conversation. Marinette was talking with the two Goddesses, especially Willow, talking about Allegra, and what she has learned about witchcraft from one of her plant books. They talked and it was clear that Marinette and the Goddess were getting along well, to no one's surprise. They continued to eat and enjoy each other's company, but eventually, the supper was done, and it was time to leave. The two goddesses said that they can wait for Jukela to finish talking to Mari and that they would just talk to Felix about something while they waited. Much to Marinette's relief, Luka followed them in the hall to help Marinette explain her situation. 

> “Marinette, what are you doing here, we were all told that you flead to explore the mortal land?” Juleka asked, it was clear that her confusion and curiosity took over her anxiety
> 
> “Well, you see, I’m actually the successor to Tiki, but due to Lila’s lies, we felt that I would be safer hiding here, until summer  Solstice.” Marinette said awkwardly, and she looked to be ready to flee. Luka stood behind her holding her shoulder, not holding her there, but giving his support.
> 
> “So Lila is really a liar, Luka was right?” Juleka said, much to Marinette's surprise
> 
> “Wait, you believe me?” Marinette said, looking at Juleka in the eyes for the first time today, and Marinette looks hopeful
> 
> “Well, Luka has been telling me that ever since Lila came, and even if you were the Goddess of Lies and Deceit, there is no way that you would be able to trick Plag, he is the King of the Underworld after all, their is no power, powerful enough to trick him.” Juleka said

Marinette looked at her, with big tears, and asked if it was alright to hug her, which Juleka surprisingly said yes to. They hugged and eventually they broke apart.

> “Do you want me to be you in,” Juleka asked, causing both her brother and Marinette to look at her shocked
> 
> “What do you mean?” Luka asked
> 
> “Well, I’m good friends with Rose (Jukela blushed when she said her name), she tells me everything. We already talked and were planning on meeting up once a week, if she tells me anything that seems important, I’ll tell you.” Juleka said so plainly that it was almost as if she was pointing out that the skys blue. 
> 
> Marinette was about to tell her that it was fine, but then Luka butted in, “That would be a big help Jules.” Luka said

They ended up talking a bit more, with Jukela apologizing and Marinette telling her that it was ok. They talked for a bit until the goddesses left the room, and brought Juleka and Luka, back to their place. Marinette then said her goodnights to Felix and Plag, and headed off the bed, feeling a little more at peace. 

XoXoXoXo

The next month went as you would expect it to. Marinette spent that time getting to know the quantic kids (Felix, Allan, Allegra, and Claude), as well as hanging out with her friends, and fixing her relationship with Juleka. It was almost time for the Summer Solstice. After some convincing, she was able to get Felix, Plag, and her parents to let her go to a nearby village to celebrate the Summer Solstice. She talked to Juleka about joining them, but she said that she wanted to celebrate it with Rose. After several conversations with both Marinette and Luka, they were finally about to convince her to ask Rose out on a date. Rose was more than happy to say yes. Unfortunately, both  Nathaniel and Marc weren't coming, but they also wanted to spend the day together on a date as well.

Marinette ended up spending several days making an outfit for each person that was joining Marinette at the festival. She made Kagami a beautiful  himation, that was red and black, with dragons across the fabric. Chloes was yellow and black, with little bees on it. Allegra’s himation was a beautiful purple, with music symbols and Marinette's was pale pink, with flowers across the himation.

She made Ninos Chaton, simple with browns and reds. Then there was Lukas, Lukas is a greenish-blue (teal) Chaton, with snake details. Claude's is a nice royal blue, and Allans was red (which is more colour then he wears on a daily which is normally black). Finally, Felix (which she and everyone were surprised that she convinced him to wear one of her creations), made him a black chaton with green and grey details, making this the most colour that he has ever worn. 

> “Can you remind me why I agreed to wear this,” Felix said looking at the little bits of colour uncomfortably
> 
> “Geez Felix, it's just a bit of colour, if you keep complaining I’ll turn your whole outfit pink,” Allegra said, causing everyone to break out laughing, and Claude begging Allegra to do it.

On the way out of the Underworld, they saw Ms. Cheng gives her daughter a big basket of food for them to eat throughout the day. They left early in the morning when the sun was just starting to rise, they made it a fair bit outside of Olympus and stopped at a small village that is by a beach. When they got there the people of the village were just waking up. Besides their clothes they made themselves look as normal and human as possible (thanks to a spell and necklace from Allegra). The people of the village were kind and welcomed them in on their celebration (the fact that we offered food for the feast did help). 

They helped people get set up on the beach and joined them in their celebration. Felix was just planning on standing in the background and enjoying the sunlight when Claude had the brilliant plan of throwing a basket of water at him, causing Felix to chase Claude around, with Allegra and Allan trying to calm down the angry God. Nino was in the center of the celebration playing music with Luka (which Allegra was also doing, but had to stop, to keep her friend from dying), and Marinette somehow was able to convince Chloe and Kagami to join her in playing with the kids and collecting flowers. 

Marinette had bent down and was on her knees making flower crowns for these twin girls from the village, Felix stopped his chase for that moment, to watch Marinette put the flower crown on the two girls. Felix couldn’t help but smile at the beautiful Goddess playing with the little girls. Allegra and Allan were able to catch up with him and saw him staring at Marinette, which they provided to mention throughout the day, teasing him. 

By the center where the music was being played, there was a buffet table that people could stop by anytime they wanted to eat, and halfway throughout the day they started to build a bonfire and started to dance around it. When it started to get later into the day, Marinette walked up to Felix who was standing off alone (as he wanted to be) with a flower crown of black lilies and offered it to Felix. She was wearing a flower crown of white lilies. 

> “I don’t need to wear flowers, and neither do you, you don’t need to keep any “bad spirits" away,” Felix said, looking at Marinette with curiosity
> 
> “Well it's fun to join in on their traditions,” she said as she put the flowers on Felix, and he surprisingly just accepted it, bending down so she could reach his head “they believe that flowers and garlands will protect them, so why not join on in.” She said to him with a smile, one that showed real joy and happiness. 
> 
> “You truly are one of a kind Marinette (after he said it, it caused Marinette to flush red). If you don’t mind me asking why did you want to participate in the Summer Solstice so much?” Felix asked looking at her in the eyes.
> 
> “I have always loved Summer Solstice. I used to spend this day with my friends, in a garden or a field and have a picnic. I have always loved lying down under the sun, being surrounded by life.” Marinette said with a glow in her eyes. She had this look that only those who are truly passionate about something could have. It was that moment that Felix knew that he was in deep. “Sorry, I’m rambling.” Marinette said when she came out of her daze, she started to blush a bit.
> 
> “Not at all Marinette, I feel that it truly shows how you are made to be Tiki’s successor, I have noticed how much you love, and how happy you are when you are surrounded by plants.” Felix blushed a bit at the last comment, surprised he said it himself, while Marinette was truly turning red, but if anyone ever asked she would say that it was all the fire from the bonfire.

They continued to talk, only stopping when the sun started to come down, shining on the water. It was that moment when Felix was looking at Marinette, in her pink himation, with white lilies in her midnight hair, which was in a loose braid across her back. To him, she looked so beautiful, and at that moment Felix decided to take a chance. He knew that he hadn’t known her for long, he knew that she was supposed to be with his brother, but at that moment all his fear left, at the moment there was only her, and him, so he took the chance and asked her a question. The question that would change the course of fate, undue all the knots, and create something new. 

He asked her:

> “Marinette, may I court you?”
> 
> She turned around and looked at him, she had a smile so beautiful that it outshined the sunset, “Yes! Let's take a chance!”

Felix was taken out of the moment when the people around them started to clap, and Claude shouted out, “Took you long enough!”. Shortly after that, they left the village, with the village giving them luck, and hoping that their courtship went well. On the way back, Felix found himself getting the shovel talk from Nino, Luka, Chloe, and the scariest Kagami. Felix also got teased a bit by Claude and Allan due to him still wearing the flower crown, and when they got back to the underworld and told Plag about what happened, he just smirked and said,

> “So you did kidnap a bride.” Causing them both to turn bright red, and everyone to laugh. Overall it was a great day. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed the chapter! Don't be afraid to comment!


	6. Chapter 6: A Chaotic Birthday

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Its Marinette's birthday, but everyone seems a bit unorganized.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, sorry for the late (and in my opinion ok) update. In the last two weeks, I have been busy with my dad's birthday, as wells as an unforeseen event (everyone's ok, just something unexpected happened in the family). I hope that you enjoy the chapter, I'll try to update soon, and once a week!

It was July 6th, and to say that the underworld was freaking out would be an understatement. Today was Mariette's birthday, and she was currently having lunch with her parents in a field by the entrance to the underworld (the field that Felix found her in, Marinette felt bad when she heard what happened and healed the field). While Marinette is having her lunch, Allegra created a portal for all of Marinette's friends on Olympus. Which leads us to the current mess in the dining room. 

Nathaniel and Marc were trying to hang up banners that said “Happy Birthday”, but they couldn’t agree with Claude on where to go. Chloe was stubbornly trying to put flowers everywhere, but as soon as they touched the underworld they died, and she wouldn’t listen to Allegra when she told them to just use the flowers from the underworld garden. Kagami was currently in the kitchen giving Mal some meat that she just got from a hunt, for dinner. Luka and Nino were setting up their instruments, and Felix was repeatedly telling them that they didn’t need to play music, and if they did to make it _quiet._ Which Nino laughs at, because how do you make music quiet! All in all, the underworld was soon becoming a mess quickly, with only Allan and Juleka (as well as Kagami for when she entered the room) trying to find a way to save it before it truly became a mess.

XoXoXoXoXo

Marinette is having a lovely lunch with her parents. She was at first bumped out when her friends told her that they couldn’t join her and her parents for lunch, but she was at least happy that it meant that she would spend time with just her parents (something that she hasn’t been able to do for a while). 

They were sitting down on an old blanket that the Dupain-Chengs own, and they had a basket filled with food. They sat down and talked and caught up. Eventually, they ended up talking about the recent summer solstice, and events that transpired on both Olympus and the mortal world.

> “Honey, I got some news, I don’t know if you heard but Adrian proposed to Lila during the Summer Solstice,” Sabine told her daughter, she wasn’t sure how she would react now that the girl once had a crush on the young God.
> 
> “Well, I guess that makes sense since everyone thinks that she is ‘ _Tikki’s successor’_.” Marinette said the last part with air quotation marks, “But that brings me to what I need to tell you. During the Summer Solstice, Felix asked if he could court me, and I agreed.” She said the last part fast, she knew that she would have to tell them eventually but she wasn’t sure how they (really just Tom) would react. 
> 
> “Honey that's wonderful!” Sabine said, beaming at her daughter. She did a quick glance at her husband and knew that he was about to insist that he has a “talk” with Felix. So before he could say anything she continued. “Now didn’t you tell me that Allegra was planning on teaching you how to fly on a broomstick? You should go before she changes her mind, and here” she hands Marinette a birthday cake, “for you and your friends!”

Marinette had a look of remembrance and quickly got up thanking her parents and hugging them. She was about to run off when her parents had to remind her of the cake, her mom gave her the cake and she ran off, promising to see them again soon. Sabine's husband Tom was still trying to process the fact that another Agreste boy had stolen his little girl's heart, and he didn’t even get the chance to say his piece about the matter.

> “Sabine, why didn’t you let me speak about what she told us!”
> 
> “Honey, you know why. I have seen how overprotective you have been over her when she told us what was going on.” Sabine had told her husband with a sad face, remembering the day that her daughter had come home.

It was only a couple of months ago, but it felt as if it happened yesterday. She came home crying in Chloe's arms, looking like a broken doll. Sabine and Tom quickly closed up the shop and led the two girls to the sitting area. That was when she told us everything that was going on at school. Both she and her husband were shocked, their sweet loving daughter being accused of bullying. They both felt terrible, they felt as if they had been neglecting their daughter, and both silently vowed to protect her. But what got her and her husband furious was what she had told them that caused her to break down crying that day.

She had explained that she was hanging out with Chloe just talking when she entered the classroom to see her class there (except for Nino, Nathaniel, Luka, and Marc). Alya was standing in the middle holding Marinette notebook, and it was open to one of Marinette's newer designs at the time. Alya started yelling, pointing at the drawing, claiming that Marinette had stolen Lila's designs. Her daughter tried to explain that she didn’t, and Chloe was backing her up, saying that she was there when Marinette made it. Marinette was trying to explain that Lila was lying and was looking at Adrian trying to get through to him that she needed help, but he didn’t help.

But that wasn’t what had angered the Dupain-Chengs, and it wasn’t the fact that Alya had ripped up that specific sketch (as angry as Alya was, she knew better than to rip up the entire book, she just ripped up the page and throw the book back at Marinette), no it was what Adrian did after. Both Marinette and Chloe left the classroom, Marinette was devastated but grateful that at least Alya didn’t destroy the whole book. While they were outside and starting to head to Marinette's place, Adrian had the gaul to run up to Marinette and ask to speak alone. Chloe was against it, but Marinette had agreed, which was something her daughter wasn’t sure if she regretted or thankful for. Adrian got her alone and started to apologize for not helping, but the conversations quickly went downhill because apparently Adrian decided to give her some “advice” and told her to _PUBLICLY_ apologize and everything would go back to “normal”. Her daughter was hurt and confused and tried to tell him that she wouldn’t. This turned into an argument that resulted in Marinette running up to Chloe crying, not really wanting to talk about what was said that day, and Sabine getting the picture, didn’t want to press any further. After hearing that, and talking with Chloe, both she and her husband knew just how much Chloe has changed, and how they disliked Adrian. After they found everything out, her husband and she were scared that something like that would happen again. She knew that she needed to talk with her husband before he did anything rash. 

> “You need to trust her, after everything that happened she wouldn’t just agree to be courted unless she felt comfortable. He isn’t going to be like Adrian.” Sabine said while rubbing her hand soothingly on her husband's back.
> 
> “You don’t know that, what if he hurts her, you saw how hurt she was about Adrian, and then him completely breaking her heart, what if he does the same thing, they were both raised by the same person.” By hearing that Sabine gave her husband a glare that could rival Felix’s.
> 
> “They are not the same person, and you know it, we have met him and he seems like a wonderful gentleman (Tom was about to speak when Sabine gave him the look, and we all know the shut up and listen look). Just because their family doesn’t mean they share the same flaws. If he was similar to him, Marinette wouldn't have expected his courtship. We have to trust our daughter to make the right choice. She will be a leader, and we need to trust that she can lead herself. Now help me clean up, we should get back home.” Sabine gave him a look that told him that the conversation was done for now and that he needed to think everything through before he went all papa bear.

Sabine and Tom started to clean up and got ready to go back home. 

XoXoXoXo

Marinette was heading back to the underworld, and Felix’s palace. She was grateful for her mom, letting her go before her dad could go full daddy bear mod on her. She knew that her parents have been regretful, felt guilty, and was blaming themselves with what was happening at her school. It was nice for her to be able to spend time with her family, though she did wish that her friends would be free to hang out with her today. She was kind of surprised about the news of Adrian proposing to Lila, but I guess she was just hoping that Adrian would finally come to his senses, it clear that he might be too far in the rabbit hole. 

Marinette had finally made it outside Felix’s palace, as soon as she entered she could hear shouting, which confused her. She followed the noise and found herself in front of the dining room. 

> “I can’t wait to see what's happening in there, what about you?” Plagg asked as he showed up of what felt like nowhere while holding a smirk
> 
> “What could be happening in there?” She asked him, though it was more of a question to herself
> 
> “Well, then why don’t you open the door so that we may find out,” Plagg replied

After Plagg had said that Marinette went out and opened the door, to say that she was surprised would be an understatement. The whole room was a mess, and when she opened the door, everyone turned and looked at her, and just froze. Then Claude faced her, smiled, and shouted “Surprise” as if everything was going as planned. 

> Plagg started to laugh, saying “Wow, there hasn’t been this much chaos in the underworld, since the “death” occult died.”

Marinette wouldn’t help but look at the chaos and laugh herself. Everyone was still frozen, but Nathaniel ended up falling from where he was placing the “Happy Birthday” banner. After Nathaniel fell everyone slowly started to unfreeze, taking turns yelling “Surprise”. Marinette finally started to enter the room. All the flowers in the room started to come to life, in the presence of the happy young Goddess. Chloe ended up giving Allegra I “ha, see it’s fine" look. The flowers made the room scream of colour, with violets, roses, and Marigolds, as well as so many other flowers, filling the room, but it seemed that the flowers were the only thing in the room that seemed organized. The banner that Nathaniel, Marc, and Claude were putting up was lopsided. And it seemed that Luka and Nino weren’t quite finished setting up their instruments, as they were finishing up when she entered. The food was still being put on the table, though from what she can see, the food looks great. Despite the chaos she saw, and the mess the room was in she smiled, a bright smile that could challenge the sun. 

> “Wait, did you guys set up a surprise birthday party for me, Thank you so much!” Her smile and joy seemed to make the flowers bloom even more, as well as grow, which just caused the room to become more of a mess. 

Allegra stepped forward with Allen, Kagami, and Juleka, and they tried to apologize for the mess that the room was, but Marinette just smiled and told them that she loved it and that the chaos was welcomed, which caused Plagg to smile. Marinette helped Luka and Nino finish setting up but had them eat before they started to play. The food was delicious, and she wasn’t shocked when she found out that Kagamai hunted the meat, after all, her father is the God of Hunting. The meal was fantastic, and when she took out the food that her parents made, Claude and Nathaniel almost screamed in joy, due to their love for her parents' food. 

While at diner Marinette mentioned that Adrian had officially proposed to Lila. This caused Felix to scoff,

> “Of course he proposed, even though that really isn’t necessary, and extremely early if they were courting.”
> 
> “I’m just disappointed that he hasn’t outed her as a liar, I mean HE was TOLD who the goddess of life is!” Chloe added throwing her arms in the air.

They took turns joking around, as well as some betting (really Claude, Allan and Chloe) things that may happen in Lila’s and Adrian's relationship before they are even officially married, with Luka adding as a joke that they may even get Married early.

The rest of the evening was fun, and Marinette felt comfortable like she was home. They joked and danced. Nino and Allegra started to play a piece of softer music, with Allegra winking at her as Marinette and Felix are quickly pushed together to have a dance. Before the end of the night, they each gave Marinette a gift, finally, it was Felix’s turn.

> “I know I haven't known you for long, so I wasn’t quite sure what to get you. It's your first birthday together, so I hope you like the gift I have to offer you.” Felix said as he hands Marinette a box.

When Marinette opened the box she found it was a jewel flower in a glass vase. The flower had an emerald stem and leaves. The petals were made out of pink Mahenge, and at the very center was a yellow diamond. She carefully put the flower on the ground and gave Felix a tight hug.

> “Thank you, I love it,” Marinette said as she hugged him tightly.

At the end of the night, unfortunately, all her friends from Olympus had to leave, and all the people that lived in the underworld had a quick game night before they all slowly left. Before Juleka left she pulled Marinette to the side and told her.

> “I have been meaning to tell you sooner, but I have been busy. Adrian's trying to find you, it wouldn’t be long until he comes here.” with that Marinette gave her a hug and a thank you, before they separated ways into the night. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed the chapter! Today it has been one month since I posted the first chapter, so if you have been here since then, thank you so much for your patience! Comment your thoughts on how the story is going so far!


	7. Chapter 7: I believe I can fly

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Marinette finally gets to take flight in the air and learns a bit about history.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Merry Christmas!

It was early in the morning, and Marinette was heading back to her room to change. Today she is going to be doing broomstick flying lessons that Alegra told her that she would teach her on her birthday. As thanks, she headed to the kitchen early in the morning to bake some bread. It didn’t take her too long, due to the fact that she made the dough before she went to bed. So now she is on her way to her room with a basket of bread ready as a gift. 

When she got to her room, she noticed a book and a note on her bed. She picked up the note, and read it. 

> _Dear Marinette,_
> 
> _I recently read this book, and felt that you would enjoy it. I was going to give it to you this morning, but I saw that you were out, and some told me that you would be back soon. Unfortunately I couldn’t wait._
> 
> _I hope that you enjoy your flying lessons with Allegra, be warned that when it comes to her craft she gets very excited and passionate, good luck._
> 
> _From Felix_
> 
> _P.S, I was wondering if you would like to join me for a walk, tomorrow. Plag said that I can take a break and there's a beautiful lake that I feel you may enjoy for a picnic. And I was hoping that it would just be the two of us. Let me know your answer at dinner tonight._

When Marinette got to the last part of the letter, she formed a light blush on her cheeks and smiled. She quickly got dressed and took out one of the loaves of bread that she made. She grabbed a basket from her closet and put the bread in there. She went to her desk and took out a piece of paper, and a quill and wrote. 

> _Dear Felix,_
> 
> _Thank you for the book. I look forward to reading it, so far I have loved all the books you have suggested! As for the picnic, I would love to go, but on one condition. We make the food we are going to eat together! I remember you telling me that you have never cooked, and I feel that it would be fun making something together!_
> 
> _See you at dinner!_
> 
> _Yours, Marinette_
> 
> _P.S. Here's some bread as a thank you gift for the book, the bread was just made so enjoy!_

  
  


After Marinette wrote the note, she put it in the basket and headed back to the kitchen. She gave Mal the basket and asked that she give it to Felix with his lunch, which Mal was more than happy to agree to. Marinette then headed out to the Underworld Gods cottages. The Cottages were located by the river, by the Gate of Dawn. 

The cottages are all small, but from the looks of it, they do have a second story. They were made of dark wood but were lighted with torches that gave them a homey feeling. Just from looking at the different cottages, it was clear which one was Allegra, and Willows's cottage. Their cottage has a small garden section in the front, and some are growing on the side. Marinette could sense that each plant has a source of magic, that they were not ordinary plants.

She walked up to the cottage and knocked. Allegra opened the door, holding two brooms in one hand. She smiled at Marinette, and walked out of the cottage, closing the door and led them to the front of the cottages. 

> “Alright Marinette, before I can teach you how to fly a broom, I’m gonna need to help you get in touch with your magic.”
> 
> “What do you mean? I thought I was getting better at my powers, but I haven’t been using them at all!?!” Mari exclaimed with worry and confusion
> 
> “No, I don’t mean your Goddess powers. Magic, and god abilities are different.” Allegra went on to explain.

God's powers are something that you're either born with or given, while magic is something from within. Anyone can do magic, sure some are born naturally gifted in the craft, but anyone can do it. 

> “Unlike most Gods, my ability is not unique to me. My job is to supervise the mortals using magic. My job is to make sure that they don’t cross to many boundaries. There are rules to magic, and my job is to make sure that they are never crossed.” Allegra added. “I’m sorry, I started rambling, and adding things that aren’t relevant!”
> 
> “Please don’t apologize! You love your craft, I can hear it in your voice. Anything that you're interested in, I'm too!” 

After their quick talk, Allegra started to help Marinette get in tune with her magic. They started with a quick meditation, and Allegra helped Marinette to be able to light a candle with magic. Once that was done, it was time for the flying lesson. 

> “Now, despite popular belief, the broom is not a magical item. If you want to fly on a broom, you need to push magical energy into your broom. You need to push it in there, with the clear thought and common, of **FLY**. Alright, let me show you.” 

Alegra then mounted her broom, she closed her eyes and looked down at it. Slowly the back end of the broom started to lift a bit, matching with the front side that's hanging in the air. Soon the broom was levelled, and rising in the air, only slightly. Allegra then opened her eyes, smiling at Mari.

“There! Now it's your turn. And don’t worry I’m right beside you.”

Mari then grabbed her broom and put it in between her legs. She closed her eyes and focused. She thought of only one thing, **_fly_ **. She felt this force go through her body, into her hands, and into the broom. She could feel the back end of the broom rise, then the whole broom. Then she heard Allegra say, “open your eyes!”. When she did she noticed that she was 3 feet in the air. 

“Wow, wow, wow. Holy, I’m really flying!!!” Marinette exclaimed. 

“That is why we're here. Now don’t worry, let's just fly some laps around this area, to help you get used to this. Then we can have lunch!” 

With Allegra in the lead, Marinette followed her path, and they flew around the cottages. Never going more than 10 feet in the air. The feeling was freeing, and Marinette loved it! Though it freaked her out a bit, she had fun and enjoyed herself. After a while, Allegra helped Mari to land, and they went inside Allegra's cottage and started to eat. 

> “Wow Marinette, you did amazing! Really good job for a first timer!”
> 
> “It's only because I had a good teacher!”
> 
> “I’m not that goo-” but before she could finish Willow walked in and interrupted her.
> 
> “You did a really good job, please be proud of yourself Allegra.”
> 
> “Huh, Willow! I will be, thank you! But how would you know if I did well?” Allegra seemed to beam at the praise form the Goddess. 
> 
> “I saw a bit, I was looking out the window and watched for a while. It's not everyday that a princess (Marinette is considered to be a princess due to her being the next successor to Tiki) takes interest in our craft.”
> 
> “Really! But it's so fascinating! Trust me, if I ever feel stressed I could see myself flying.”

They continued to talk for a bit, eventually, Willow had to leave, when Allegra mentioned something.

> “You know Nette, you and Felix kind of remind me of Persephone and Hades.”
> 
> “Huh, who are they?” Marinette said
> 
> “You don’t know?” Mari shakes her head at the question, “It's kind of a long story but it's about how the Goddess of Spring fell in love with the God of the Underworld, one of the big 3, Hades. I learned about it from a book in the library, you can probably ask Felix about it!”
> 
> “I will, but what's the big 3?” Marinette asked
> 
> “Oh, well the big three, are the 3 most powerful Gods, who rule over a different area. You have Zeus, ruler of the sky. Poseidon the ruler of water, and Hades ruler of the underworld.”
> 
> “Wait, wait, wait. We had a ruler for the water. What happened to that?” Marinette asked confused
> 
> “We still do, kind of. It's a long story, but as things changed we eventually had a princess of Water, but apparently grife took over her, so now she’s taken out of court. But that's all I know. I only know because my mom is the Goddess of floods, so she has met her, and told me a bit. Apparently something happened around the time we were born” Allegra shruged at the end part, for she wasn't sure herself what happened to the goddess. 

After they finished lunch, Marinette and Allegra parted ways. Marinette headed to the garden, wondering more about this Princess of Water, and why she doesn’t know anything about someone like them. After all, it seems like an important role. She was also excited about her date ( _it is a date right?_ Marinette wondered) with Felix. She will definitely ask for that book!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for not updating in a while. I wasn't sure which direction to take the chapter for a bit. Then school started so I was really busy, plus I started to play D&D, so that took over my free time. I will say that I am back, and my goal is to update every month! If you've stuck along for this long, I thank you, and wish you a Happy Holiday! And don't be afraid to leave a comment, what was your favourite gift you got? Also, let me know if you want a chapter where Mari interacts with any of the other Gods!

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!! I hope that you enjoyed it! Feel free to comment, I would love to hear what you think about the story so far!
> 
> The Current Successors:
> 
> Adrian Agreste: Successor to King nooroo, The God of the Sun  
> Chloe Bourgeois: Successor to Knight Pollen, The Goddess of Subjection  
> Ivan Bruel: The next God of Strength  
> Alya Cesaire: Successor to Knight Trixx, the Goddess of Illusion  
> Juleka Couffaine: The nest goddess of Darkness and Illness  
> Marinette Dupain-Cheng: Successor to Queen Tiki, The Goddess of Life, and Creation  
> Mylene Haprele: The next Goddess of Kindness  
> Max Kante: The next God of Technology  
> Alix Kumbdel: The Next Goddess of Speed  
> Nathaniel Kurtzberg: The next God of Art  
> Nino Lahiffe: Successor to Knight Wayzz, the God of Protection  
> Rose Lavillant: The next Goddess of flowers  
> Le Chien Kim: The next God of Competition  
> Sabrina Raincomprix: The next Goddess of Loyalty  
> Lila Rossi: The next goddess of Lies, and Deceit  
> Marc Anciel: Successor to Knight Duusu, Goddess of Emotion  
> Felix Agreeste: Successor to King Plag, God of the Dead and Destruction  
> Allegra Sparrow: The next Goddess of Witchcraft and future right-hand man to Felix  
> Claude Mime: The next God of Judgment (dead)  
> Amanda Mime: The next god of Judgment (Living/Gods)  
> Allan Mercury: The next god of Death  
> Luka Couffaine: Successor to Knight Sass, the God of time  
> Kagami Tsurugi: Successor to Knight Longg, The God of the Elements
> 
> The Current Gods/Goddess
> 
> Sabine Cheng: Goddess of Harvest  
> Tom Dupain: God of Home  
> Queen Tikki: Goddess of Creation and Life  
> Gabriel Agreste: God of Balance  
> Emilie Agreste: Goddess of Performances  
> Willow Rosenberg: Goddess of Witchcraft  
> Marada Himura: Goddess of Illness and Darkness  
> Duke (King) Plag: God of Death and Destruction  
> Ray Green: God of healing  
> Nathalie Sancoeur: Goddess of Planning  
> King Nooroo: God of the Sun and Light


End file.
